Penguin Legends (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Shards on the Loose". Plot (In Antarctica on the penguins' hiding area) *Penguin #1: Everything's gonna be alright. *Penguin #2: Are the kids fine? *Penguin #3: Yes. All of the kids are fine. *Penguin #4: I'm gonna grab myself a fish. (The shard penguins arrive by breaking into the area by using the guns) *Shard Penguin #1: There they are. *Shard Penguin #2: Capture them all! *Penguin #1: The monsters are here. Run! (The penguins started to panic and run as the shard penguins start shooting on the igloos) *Shard Penguin #3: Come out, come out whatever you are. The shard penguins are here! (In the jet) *Classified: The penguins are in danger. We have to stop them all. *Mumble: Look like the Feather God brought all of his shards together in order to capture them all. *Kowalski: Bad news, we may have another one coming. *Skipper: It must be Dave and his henchman. (The doomship went up into the surface and fly over to the sky) *Mumble: Let's go after them. *Perxio: Wait! What happen if we failed to save the penguins? *Mumble: That's a problem. We can't do two things at the same time. *Bambadee: What? *Penny: But that's impossible. *Phoenix: We can try to get them to help us fight the enemy. *Skipper: It's our choice. *Mumble: Let's go kill the shards first. *Classified: Yeah. We can't let Feather God win the battle. *Mumble: Look like we have to kill all the shards now. *Kowalski: Let's do it. (The jet started to shoot againist the shard penguins) *Shard Penguin #4: Stop the jet! *Shard Penguin #5: Shoot againist those penguins! (The shard penguins shoot againist the jet) *Bambadee: We're under attack! *Mumble: They found us! *Skipper: This is just like a war movie! *Hubie: Is there any way to stop them all? *Classified: You guys move the ship. Me and my crew will stop on the shards. *Bambadee: Why? I was suppose to stop the shards from Feather God. *Classified: Go stop Dave, i'll deal with the shard situation. *Bambadee: Fine, go stop the shards. *Classified: Members, let's go. *Corporal: Here we go again. (Classified, Eva, Corporal and Short Fuse jumped to the antarctic and shoot againist the shards) *Corporal: *smash the shards* Leave the penguins alone! *Eva: *claw againist the shards* *Short Fuse: *slap againist the shards* Yeah, go cry to your mommy or something. *Classified: *shoot againist the shards* Look like the job is here for a wolf. *Corporal: *punch the shard* Take that for hurting my friends! *Eva: *sharp againist the shards* Easy piece of cake. (Back at the jet) *Bambadee: What can we do? *Esequiel: Just move the jet like a airplane. *Bambadee: Let's go. *move the jet* *Penny: Now what? *Bambadee: I will shoot those shards out of the way. *shoot againist the shards* *Marlon: Oh yeah. *Cody: Kick it baby. *Phoenix: My turn. *uses fire power on the shards* *Penny: Whoa. *Rico: *jump off the jet* Yahoo! *Skipper: RICO! YOU MANIAC! HE JUST JUMPED OFF! *Kowalski: Why did he do that? *Private: I think he didn't pay attention. *Perxio: Oh no, oh no. Now we have a disaster going on. *Rio: Come on penguins, we have to shoot the rest of the shards. *Phoenix: Fine. But Rico is doing some wacky things like a jackrabbit. (Rico land on the snow, doing silly things and knocking the shards out) *Classified: Rico, what are you doing? *Rico: *fire breath at the shards* *Eva: Classified, the laser! *Classified: What the freak? (The doomship laser on the mountains) *Classified: Oh no. (With the villains on the doomship) *Herbert: Pure evil has only begun to the end of the world. *Dave: Look like we found a few of the penguins to capture. *Tank: That feel like it. *Drake: He he he he ho ho ha ha ha! *Dave: Oh, look there, it's the poor crazy Rico, trying to kill a few of his shard enemies. *Herbert: Why bring a crazy penguin there? I thought Bambadee was the most craziest man in the world. *Dave: I think in mind that Private is the most cuteness and craziest one in the world. *Boss Skua: No more questions! We're trying to concentrate on the mission. *Herbert: Blast it. I knew what's going on here. (Back at the jet) *Mumble: How do we pick him up? *Skipper: I don't know! Now we have to go to the penguin colony to save them all. *Bambadee: There's a war now. It's all Feather God's fault for doing this. *Feather: Yeah. I'll teach this floating beast a lesson when we get to the Dark Dimension. *Hubie: Let head over to the penguin colony. They must be in danger. *Mumble: Right on amigo. (At the penguin colony, the penguins started to fight againist the shard penguins) *Shard Penguin #3: The penguins are fighting! *Shard Penguin #4: We have to stop them. *Shard Penguin #5: Capture them now! *Shard Penguin #6: Let's go! *Penguin #1: Stop the shards now! (Penguins started to throw ice spears at the shard penguins) *Shard Penguin #1: Oh no. *Shard Penguin #2: Men, go after them! *Penguin #2: *slap againist the shard penguin* *Penguin #3: They're getting closer. We're all gonna die. (The jet arrives to shoot againist the shard penguins, making the penguins cheer) *Mumble: We're here to save you! *Skipper: Everyone, this is your captain speaking, evacuate to a safer place. *Kowalski: Go go go! Find a way out and don't get caught by the shards. *Bambadee: Let's shoot the shards now. *Skipper: Here we go again. *shoot againist the shards* *Private: Woo hoo! *Marlon: Oh yeah. Kick some shard! *Mumble: Might as well we land? *Phoenix: Sure. Skipper, take charge of the ship. We handle the fighting stuff. *Skipper: Oh sure thing. (Phoenix and the penguin heroes except Skipper's group land on the ground) *Phoenix: We should stand our ground and keep fighting these shards. *Perxio: Yeah. *Phoenix: Ok penguin heroes, let’s win this! *Mumble: Okie dokie. *Phoenix: Penguin heroes of all worlds attack the shards! *Hubie: Here we go! *fight the shards* *Chilly Willy: *fight the shards* *Bambadee: Okay then. *use his fire power on the shards* *Mumble: *kick the shards* Take that! *Shard Penguin #1: We found the emperor penguin. Kill them all! *Shard Penguin #2: *shoot on the penguins* *Mumble: Everyone run! *Bambadee: We're all gonna die! *Phoenix: Don't worry. I'll handle this. *fire attack at the shards* *Rio: We gotta hide, we gotta hide. *Penny: Oh no, the shards are heading to the entire colony. *Bambadee: I will stop them. Come on, there's nothing to lose. *Mumble: Let's go. (The penguin heroes headed to the other side of the colony to save the penguins) *Penguin #5: Stay cover! *Penguin #6: Stand back. *Shard Penguin #3: Time for you to die. *Shard Penguin #4: With the wrath of Feather God, say goodbye! *Bambadee: *use his ice spear attack on the shards* *Mumble: Everyone go! We stop the shards. *Hubie: Goodness glaciers. Let get this party started. *Penny: *slap the shards with her pan* *Esequiel: You brought the pan for the whole trip? *Penny: Yeah. I'll teach these diamonds a lesson. *Mumble: Time for nothing. Time for saving the world! *Bambadee: Let's do this for Antarctica. *Marlon: Yeah. *Zidgel: Once and for all. *Phoenix: Let’s stop talking and begin fighting these shards. *Mumble: Brother, look out! *Phoenix: *look back and fire at the shard penguin* *Bambadee: *punch the shard penguin's belly* Take that clone! *Perxio: *kick the shards* *Feather: *wind attack on the shards* *Esequiel: Die all! *use a gun and shoot at the shards* *Rio: *punch againist the shards* These adelie penguin shards are getting closer. *Bambadee: *punch againist the shards in the snow* Smash smash smash! (Back with the North Wind and Rico) *Rico: *spin dash on the shards* *Classified: *shoot againist the shards* *Short Fuse: *squash on the shard* On yeah, take that chubby! Who gonna cry to your mommy? *Eva: *claw againist the shards* They're everywhere. *Corporal: Fake penguins! *smash the shard penguins* *Rico: *break the shard penguins apart* *Classified: *shoot aginist the shards* They're powerful. *Eva: Classified, look! *Classified: Oh no. *Dave: *on speaker* Ha ha ha ha ha. Well, well, well North Wind and Rico, i have finally returned for revenge. I got a bigger group with me in order to destroy the universe. Time to meet your fate. (In the doomship) *Herbert: Destroy the penguins! *Dave: Yes my boss. *press the laser button* (The doomship laser attack on the ice) *Classified: Dave is back! *Corporal: Let's keep fighting those shards before the end of the world. *Eva: Come on, there's nothing to lose. *Short Fuse: Yeah. We're the man. *Rico: *continue to break the shard penguins apart* *Classified: Look like we killed the rest of them. Now we need to find the others. Let's go. *Rico: Ya ya ya. *eat the shard head* *Dave: *on speaker* You can't escape me! Now i'm finding the rest of your penguin friends you animal fools! *Rico: *run to the penguins* Skipper! *Classified: Everyone head over to the territory! (The North Wind and Rico head over to the penguin territory. Back with the penguin heroes, they are still fighting the shards.) *Bambadee: *fire attack on the shards* Die all! *Mumble: *ice smash on the shards* Boom. *Esequiel: *shoot againist the shards* They all break like diamonds! *Penny: *hit the shard penguin with her pan* Take that! *Hubie: *smash the shards* Yeah, keep smashing. *Perxio: *bite the shard penguin's beak* Die all of you shards! *Bambadee: *ice spear attack on the shard penguins* *Mumble: Everyone go! We handle the rest of them. *Rio: Keep it moving, keep it moving. We'll stop all of the shards in no time. *Perxio: Come on guys, they're getting closer. *Bambadee: *spin dash on the shard penguins* Die you Club Penguin clones! *Mumble: But you are a Club Penguin. *Bambadee: *laughs* Love the joke man. It never gets old. *Esequiel: *shoot againist the shards* Oh yeah, i feel like playing a Call of Duty game ever in my life! *Penny: Enough with the jokes and kill the shards already. *hit the shard with her pot* *Bluey: Hyaa ya! *karate kick on the shard* *Rocky: Ah, bad penguin! *smash the shard with his fist bump* *Marlon: Say goodbye! *cut the shard in half* *Zidgel: *shoot the shard penguins* No more than one can kill the penguins. *Kevin: Fish Slamma! *slam on the shard penguins* *Midgel: Way a go Kevin. *Fidgel: Looking great sonny boy. *Phoenix: *uses his fire power on some shard penguins* Take that you icetards! *Kevin: *kick the shards* Die die die! *Bambadee: *fire attack on the shards* Boom! *Penny: *call Skipper* Skipper, any news?! (At the jet) *Skipper: These shards are heading to the penguin families. We gotta stop them. *Kowalski: It seem that 50% of the shards are still heading to the whole of Antarctica. *Private: Like a pizza? *Kowalski: No. The entire continent. *Skipper: It can't be. Move along boys. We need to stop the shards now. *Private: Skipper, incoming. *Skipper: What the? MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions